Quick Death
by SilencedSongstress
Summary: Tracer goes off on her own while on a mission and decides to take Widowmaker down by herself, things do not go as planned when Reaper shows up. This is my very first fanfiction! ReaperXTracer Eventual smut.


A little smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she dashed ahead of her team mates that were stratigically placed around the payload they were defending. So far there'd been little activity so it looked like this would be a breeze of a mission. After an hour or so of nothing but guard duty Tracer appealed to Solider 76 to allow her to explore the surrounding area and see if there was any sign of an enemy presence, and if so to gather intel and bring it back to the team. Solider begrudgingly allowed her to go on her way, after being repeatedly assured that she was a more than competant agent who could handle herself and if things got shakey, escape in a "blink" of an eye. The smile she had worn at her pun had stretched nearly ear to ear, causing a groan from Soldier and the others, with only Lucio deeming to reward her with a chuckle.

Running was great, the next best thing to flying in her books, and after the accident that left her premanently needing her chronal accelerator she was always more than anxious to zip off to a mission and take care of business. She practically glided over the ground as she dashed through the streets of Numbani, appreciating the beauty of the city as she kept her eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. A sound in her ear piece had her slowing to a slightly slower run as Soliders voice came through, "Tracer, status report." He seemed even more cautious now then back in the day always wanting to know that those he felt responsible for were safe and accounted for, safe as any mission would allow anyway. "No worries, love, nothing of interest so far!" she could almost imagine his cringe at her cheerful voice ringing into his ear, she always turned up the pep a little more when dealing with Solider 76 to combat his perpetual grumpiness. "Stay alert, keep me posted, if I don't hear from you in another 20 minutes I'll come after you personally." The words sounded threatening in the most paternal way possible in her opinion, so with a giggle her only response was "Roger, pops!" The last thing she heard was an irritated growl as the com shut off and she was once again alone on her run.

As she rounded another corner a loud crack sounded through the air as she felt the breeze of a bullet whiz right by her head, the blinked back the way she came, her right hand quickly darting to her ear piece as her gaunlet released her left pistol into her waiting hand. As she opened her mouth to report to solider her body was hit with what felt like 100,000 volts straight to the side of her head housing her ear piece. A pained gasp left her as she quickly rewound, ridding herself of the pain but unfortunately not having the same effect on her comms device which now fizzled pitifully in her ear, she yanked the fried technology from its place as she blinked rapidly to a hiding place. The first though that entered her mind now that she was no longer in the open was that Widowmaker was there, which meant Talon had shown up after all. "Aw, rubbish!" she hissed to herself as she prodded at the ear piece hoping it wasn't a complete lost cause, but to no avail. Her teeth sank into her lip as she made tried to think of the wisest course of action, Soldier 76 would be furious if her course of action was anything but returning to the rest of the team. Though she liked to irk him, his fury wasn't exactly on her to do list, but Widowmaker...her brows knit together as she remembered the events that happened in Kings Row, she'd failed and Mondatta had paid the ultimate price for it and what made it worse is that the vicious assassin had then escaped. The events that happened at the museum had been a small victory, they'd foiled Widowmaker and Reaper from taking Doomfist's gauntlet but it hardly made up for Mondattas death. So in light of everything, despite her cheerful disposition, she wanted revenge on Widowmaker. Justice for everyone who had fallen at the snipers hands.

Glancing down at her chronal accelerator she checked to make sure it had cooled down and was ready for more blinks and potentially a rewind, it was ready to go, which meant so was she. Her other pistol came flipping into her hand as she dashed from her hiding place, making sure to keep covered and proceeding with extreme caution she headed towards where she felt the shot had been fired, climbing some stairs she stopped to see one of the venom mines Widowmaker was so fond of. Tracer felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise in awareness as she blinked around the corner, kicking the aimed sniper rifle out of the hands of the assassin and quickly pinning the sniper to the wall and holding her pistols to the killers neck and chest. "Ah Tracer, seems you found me." the accented words floated without a hint of concern for her own currently trapped self. She ground her teeth as she bit out the last question she'd asked to Widowmaker again, "Why?! Why did you do it?!". The taunting smile already adorning Widowmakers face grew more pronounced as she leaned in, paying no mind as the dual pistols dug into her form, "Kings Row? Hmm, un vrai chef d'oeuvre.." the sinister smile of hers turned into a sneer as Tracer felt something attach to her chronal accelerator from behind, her eyes widened as she tried to rewind reflexively out of danger and nothing happened a second more and she attempted to blink with the same result. The sequence of attempts was so quick that she almost had time to run away on her own before she felt a clawed hand wrap around her from behind sharp pieces digging into her exposed neck.

A chill crept up her spine as she felt a deep chuckle rumble from what felt like a wall pressed to her back, the voice could only possibly belong to one person though she'd only heard it in person briefly at the museum. "Reaper." Tracer spat the name as she immediately took action to throw the reaper, not quite succeeding but at least freeing herself from his grasp as she dashed backwards firing with precise aim at the two villains ahead of her. She had no idea what they'd done to her accelerator but she knew she needed to get away fast, she watched as Widowmaker simply grappled from the room and away from the rain of bullets, then with horror as she noticed they were simply going through Reaper as his form had become some translucent shadowy mass. Grinding her teeth she spun on her heel as she dashed from the room back into the sunlight she was off to a dead sprint when almost immediately she felt her head swim and nausea roll through her body, her muscles spasming in pain. The venom mine, she had completely forgotten about it, having neglected to destroy it in favor of taking Widowmaker by surprise, not that it seemed to have worked anyway. Her legs continued to carry her forward, though not as fast as she would have hoped as she felt a group of tazer wires latch onto her from behind the electricity making quick work of her venom weaked body as she fell to her knees. Blackness began to creep into her vision as heavy foot steps came into view, she tried to move and raise her pistol but the booted foot came down on her arm. A soft cry of pain came out of her as the foot pressed down, her bones creaking beneath the pressure and her tortured nerve endings screaming in protest. The last thing she saw as she was kicked onto her back was that avian skull mask looming over her as unconciousness finally claimed her.


End file.
